Every Friday
by the sexy fandom monkey
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been friends for as long as they can remember. Percy has a crush on Annabeth but he's dating Rachel and Annabeth's dating Luke. Will Percy get over his crush? or will their relationship change during their weekly hangouts every Friday?
1. Every Friday

**Hey Guys! It's time for a new story! I came up with this at school and because I'm a crappy writer, I'm having my friend Kesha help me. SHOUTOUT TO YOU KESHA! YOU ARE THE ! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Annabeth's POV

When I was 13 my dad and stepmom told me that my best friend, Percy Jackson, couldn't sleepover anymore.

(**Mr. Chase**, _Mrs. Chase_, **Annabeth**)

"**What the heck?"**

"**Sweetie, lots of things will be changing for you. You'll be growing and going through puberty…..and well… you will be feeling the urge to do….. other things-"**

"**OH MY GOD DAD! JUST STOP! I do NOT think of Percy that way! Why would you even say that?! EW!"**

I should probably explain who Percy is. He is my best friend and neighbor since I was 5. We were inseparable, he was my other half, the only person who ever really understood me."

"_It's perfectly normal for kids-excuse me- early teenagers to feel this way towards member of the opposite sex."_

"**OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW! I get it now… Can we please be done?"**

"**Fine go tell Percy that he won't be spending the night this weekend after all." **

xxx

"What?! I thought your parents loved me?!" Percy said when I told him.

"They do they just don't trust the fact that you're a hormonal 13 year old boy that wants to spend the night at my house."

"Well who cares about that! I'll be in your room on Friday night. Leave your window unlocked."

Sure enough at 10 o'clock after I said goodnight to my family, Percy was at my window. He opened it and smiled. "Hey wise girl!"

"Sup seaweed brain." Ah nicknames.. gotta love 'em.

Percy's POV

"Hey wise girl!"

"Sup seaweed brain" God, I love it when she called me that. I might have to explain something. I have had a huge crush on my best friend, Annabeth Chase, since we were 11 and I realized what a beautiful, nice, caring, wonderful, and all round good person she is. It sucks having a crush on your best friend and knowing that they will always think of you as a friend.

"Uh, Percy?" I was quickly brought back to reality, "You gonna come in or are you staying on my window seal all night?"

"Oh right," I said as I climbed in. "I decided that I will be here every Friday no matter what and we'll just talk all night."

"No matter what?" she raised her eyebrow

"Even if I have to drag my hospital bed up here." Did I mention that she lived on the second floor? She has the perfect climbing tree right next to her window. Score.

"That's a little stalkerish," she said with a smirk.

"Well that's me for you, extremely handsome with a touch of stalker."

"Suuuuuure…."

"Hey! Hurtful!" I flashed her one of my winning smiles.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She said.

"Idk anything,"

"Oh my god you did not just say 'idk'"

"I believe I did, Anna-banana"

"So how was school? Did you like Ms. Dodds?" She and I ended up with an identical schedule because we chose pretty much the same electives.

"I think she hates me"

"I don't blame her."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe that the fact that you were on top of the desk yelling give me liberty or give me death halfway through her SS lesson doesn't help your impression on her."

"I can't help the mad fabness that runs through my veins to give me this amazing personality and my good looks."

"Well control your mad fabness before you get detention!"

We talked for hours that night, and every single Friday night, no matter what. Every Friday.

**Well that was exciting! I hope y'all like it! R&R!**


	2. School

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long I am an awful writer and don't do it enough that's why my friend Kesha will be helping. She wrote most of this chapter**

**BTW this chapter takes place 3 years after the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm not cool enough, i don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeths POV(16 years old)

Dream

_I was running, I don't know where, but I was running. I saw a drop coming and stopped, but not fast enough and now I'm falling._

_I fall for a long time until I reach the bottom, I landed with a roll. Surprisingly, I had no injuries. _

_*GROAN*_

_What the heck? I thought as I turned my head. OMG! Percy is laying on the ground with blood soaking through the front of his shirt._

_"Ann-a-b-Beth!" He reached out for me_

_"What happened to you?!" I started freaking out and trying to find where the blood was coming from._

_"Annabeth, I have to tell you something," he sounded like it hurt to say each word_

_"Annabeth I need to tell you something!"_

_"What?! What do you need?!" I realized I sounded really panicked._

_"Annabeth, I-I lo"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stupid alarm, now I'll never know what he was going to say.

I get out of bed and go brush my teeth. _EWW! My breath REEKS!_ I thought.

I spent the next 10 minutes deciding what to wear, today is my first day of 11th grade. _HOLY CRAP IM OLD!_

I finally decide on skinny jeans with converse and a grey shirt that says "Never underestimate the power of a blonde"

* * *

><p>When I got to school I immediately started looking for my friends. Right off the bat, I see Percy with Nico leaning against the school trying to look cool (not successful in my opinion).<p>

"ANNABETH!" I turn around a see my friend Thalia.

"Hey!" I yelled back. Thalia, a punk, slightly goth, pink-hating girl, has been my best friend(next to Percy, obviously) since the beginning of high school. She's also Percy's cousin.

"What are those idiots doing?"

"Who knows? I never do."

"Oh well I guess we'll find out. HEY PERCY WHATCHYA DOIN?"

"OW I am going to go deaf if you keep doing that!"

"Sorry."

Percy and I walk to Calculus together. He always says that even though he seems dumb on the outside, his scores are off the charts. Ha! Like that's even possible. The highest he should get is a 98 considering he got like a 93 as a final year grade in Algebra 2. Our school is one of only 4 in the country which allows students to take calculus a year early.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walk to Calculus together while I was just explaining that I am not stupid. Well everyone knows that I only go through because I get extra help from Annabeth. Like Hermione and Ron. Annabeth makes fun of me whenever I say I get good grades but in reality, she's the only reason I study for the exams. I've pulled so many all-nighters just to be in the same class as her. I realized last year that she always gets that regal look whenever she is trying to solve a problem. She also gets it when she is annoyed.

**Annabeth POV**

He is staring at me again. I can't see him but I can sense him. He is just standing there.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Cassandra. Now that you all are in 11th grade and you all should be mature enough to learn Calculus then you guys should be able to call me by my first name. You still keep the Ms. though. That stays. Now can anyone remind me what a tangent is?"

My hand went up almost instantly and so did Percy's. I know why his went up. He snuck mostly every Friday for studying or goofing up like an idiot. I always have to create odd methods of teaching him things because he is ADHD and dyslexic.

**Percy's POV**

I remembered this one. When Annabeth taught me stuff with her wacky ways she used tango to teach me tangent. What we did was that for each move I taught her, she taught me something concerning school.

"A tangent is a straight line or plane that touches a curve or a curved surface at a point but if extended doesn't cross cross it at that point."

"Good now can anyone tell me what a cosin and a sin is? Yes you in the back with the blond hair and the stormy gray eyes."

She goes on to explain what they are with precision. I wish she knew. Well I better keep it together for my weekly visit. After all it is _Friday_. Oh my god they just ruined what, in a perfect world, should have been the last day of summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 2 is on! So the more reviews I get the harder I'll work on the story so R&amp;R<strong>

**Keep being da bomb!**


	3. The trip

**Chapter 3! I wrote the tiniest bit of this one. Kesha wrote a LOT of it... I won't post as much, my parents grounded me so see yaaaaaaa**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV(Friday night)<p>

It was 9:45 and I was getting ready to go to Annabeth's house. She told me that Thalia was coming over and she usually falls asleep around….right now actually I thought as I got a text message from Annabeth or Wise Girl which was her name in my phone.

_Wise Girl: Thals is asleep you can come over here now. :)_

_Me: K, be there in a few! :D_

"See ya, Mom!" I called on my way out the door.

"Bye have fun at 'Nico's'" She said. Going to Nico's house was my excuse the first couple of times until she saw me at Annabeth's and now she's the only one that knows. And she already thinks I like Annabeth, she just doesn't know that I actually do.

"Ugh, Mom we are just FRIENDS!" I wish we were more, though…

I started climbing the tree that is directly in front of her room window. I grimaced as I remember 2 years ago when I slipped and fell off the tree.

*knock, knock, knock* I knocked on her window.

When Annabeth saw me she smiled and I have to admit, my heart did a little dance when she smiled.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hey Annabeth. So are we going to have to whisper the whole night or am I lucky by guessing that Thalia is a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah. Well anything you wanna do this time?"

"I don't know. We can go lay down on your roof and look at the stars. It's a lot more fun than you think."

Annabeth's POV

_I always think about how small we are compared to the big universe out there. How insignificant my problems seem to be._

"Wise girl to Earth! Wise girl to Earth!" he yells.

I stop staring at the same spot on the wooden floor where we made a scratch while making arts and crafts in 3rd grade.

"Sorry, let's go but let me grab my phone in case we fall asleep there and you need to run back home."

I grab my customized iPhone which says _Stormy Eyes + Blonde Hair = Your BEST dream or your WORST nightmare. _

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"There is Orion's belt."

"Where all I see is a gigantic spoon."

"You mean the Big Dipper?"

"Well if it doesn't have to do with the ocean and marine animals then why do I have to know?" I say in a whiny voice.

"Because when you walk out of the porch about fifteen years from now with your two year old child, are you only going to show it beautiful things in the ocean or in the land. What if it wants to be an astronaut?"

"Well then I will probably ask little ol' Dylan what he/she wants to be first like on a Thursday and I shall host this event on our roof on the Friday afterwards."

"Eww Dylan."

"What is wrong with my unborn child? He/She hasn't done anything to you yet."

"The name is just so mainstream."

"Well what do you prefer?"

"If it is a girl then Autumn and if a boy then August or Augustus."

_Dylan can be #3, hopefully._

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Her screen lit up saying 11:00.

" Well that is my cue to leave."

"Yeah see ya later. Hey don't forget we are still driving to the beach next week ok!"

"You sound like my mother. Well FYI I already packed for the weekend. We still have that long weekend right?

"Yeah!"

"Byee!"

We both climb down the tree and I walk home and climb through the window.

Annabeth's POV

I tiptoe back inside and close the window. Right when I turn around, I see Thalia wide awake and staring at me bug eyed.

"God Thalia! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up your parents."

"Do you really think that I am that stupid? I saved up money to sound proof this room back when we were renovating it and the constructors found the weak supports in the walls."

"Really?"

"No."

"SO are you going to tell me why you had the sudden urge to go up onto the roof or are you just going to keep me in the dark about this?"

"How 'bout no?"

"Fine, but you do realize that I am that person who will bug you till I find out and I am VERY persistent."

"I hope you realize that I am also really stubborn."

"Touche!"

" Well I'll find out. Till then let's go to sleep unless you have any plans on telling me stuff."

"Sleep it is. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"HEY SEAWEED BRAIN!''<p>

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP! WE ARE BEHIND SCHEDULE!"

"COMING WISE GIRL."

"Finally got my license and we get to go to the beach without nagging parents."

We just turned 16. Do you know how bad it was for us because everyone during the school year is either 15 or 16 last year. Guess which one we were in.

I gave Percy first shift of driving. We lived about 30-45 minutes away from the beach house that my parents owned so for the first 18 minutes was Percy and the last 18 minutes was me.

We practically begged our parents over the summer but they said that they didn't want to go driving for 1 hour just to take us and come back. Well 2 sixteenth birthdays and license passes later, we got to go on our own but we had to swear on our life not to get a single scratch on the car.

"Hey Annabeth take the next 15 minutes of driving." He wasn't joking. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that he kept driving for the next 20 minutes. See this is why I bring Percy to things.

"Percy why didn't you tell me it was my shift 20 minutes ago?" I yelled.

"Probably because you were so lost in thought that you forgot to start getting excited over the museum that we see every time we come. I figured twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks and really? I really missed seeing the museum."

"Not exactly. Funny story actually. I just skipped that exit and took the next one which added 20 more minutes, which I just shaved down to 10 don't forget that, so you wouldn't launch into a story that will make me fall asleep on the wheel."

"Ughhhh! Percy! Fine. Just tell me how many minutes I have to drive."

"0. Turns out that after the ten minutes I shaved down after the 80 mph run, we were literally already at the entrance so I went across the street and told you to drive for fifteen minutes so you would pop out of your little thought bubble."

In my mind, I shake my head, but out loud I said,"Great let's go and get unpacked before the big beach party."

Did I mention that the beach house we lived in was also connected to the most five star pricey hotel in the region? My dad knows the owner and built that house and hotel back when he had a thing for architect. I am going to carry that little thing on architect later.

First thing is to impress some people at the beach party. I know reputations are for insecure freaks but they are just so fun to uphold.

* * *

><p>It was the usual beach party. The dark night with the Hawaiian tiki torches, luaus, and everyone dancing in the sand. I stand next to the smoothie bar where some paid experts twirl poles with fire on both ends. Percy was off dancing with some redhead named Rachel. I was going to go to the other side so these "paid experts" don't burn my hair off when- BAM I bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I am so sorry. I am pretty sure that the smoothie is going to stain and that is not helping is it? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Besides buying me a new dress, I think napkins should help."

"Oh yeah right. By the way my name is Luke Castellan."

"Thanks Luke, but you can leave the rest to me."

"Ok, but I didn't catch your name."

"Annabeth Chase."

I walk to the bathroom to wash the rest of the smoothie off of me. I think that I am going to need a new beach party dress. I text Percy:

**Percy I am going back to the beach house. Some doofus spilled some smoothie on me.-Wise Girl**

**You want me to come with you?-Seaweed Brain**

**No you finish your date with Rachel Truth and come home.-Wise Girl**

**Its Dare.-Seaweed Brain**

**I know. I dared myself to text that.-Wise Girl**

**lol kk cya later. Rachel is waiting for me.-Seaweed Brain**

**I go back to the house and fall asleep.**

* * *

><p>Knock Knock.<p>

I open the door to a man wearing a suit and holding a silver box. Percy came home and slept in last night's clothes. I grab the silver box and say thank you.

It has a note:

Dear Annabeth,

_I hope that last night's dress wasn't too valuable to you. If it was I hope that these can make up for them. I didn't know where you got the one from last night or which ones would look good on you so I just got the ones which looked beautiful to me. I hope that I can see you again preferably at 8:30 in the hotel restaurant. I hear that they have wonderful pasta. -Luke Castellan_

Why not? I thought as I went to look at the dresses he got me.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter, anyway have a good day!<strong>

**Keep being the **


	4. The Date

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER US! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN 5EVER! I've been really busy... lolz not. I'm just a procrastinater... Anyway, I did write some of this chapter it wasn't all Kesha!**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm not cool enough I don't own the PJO series**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I wake up at Holy Crap its 8:00 p.m. THE NEXT DAY. I must have tired myself out last night because the last time I did this was when I was 4 and my parents took me to Sea World came home the last day it was open. I freak out suddenly. Annabeth wasn't here. I search the entire house for her when I text her to ask where she is.

**Annabeth where the heck are you?-Seaweed Brain**

**I was invited to dinner to the hotel restaurant.-Wise Girl**

**Holy Crap! I forgot I was supposed to meet Rachel there at 7:45.-Seaweed Brain.**

**Yeah… I was about to ask you about that. Shes been here for the last 20 minutes. Want me to tell her that you're going to be late?-Wise Girl**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!-Seaweed Brain**

**All right! All right.-Wise Girl**

**BTWs who are you there with?-Seaweed Brain**

**This guy who spilled smoothie on me. He sent a package with an invitation to an apology dinner and 4 really cute dresses to replace the one he ruined yesterday. His name is Luke. I just hope that it wont be awkward.-Wise Girl**

**KK Cya there. Maybe we can go as a group if you want.-Seaweed Brain**

**Its ok but hurry she is getting impatient just sit at a table near me.-Wise Girl**

_ANNABETHS POV_

I see Percy walk in about 6 minutes later looking ridiculous and like he tried to get dressed in the car while driving. He started looking around for us. _He's a weirdo_, I thought as I got my phone out to help him with his….clothing situation.

**Hey stupid you put the left shoe on the right foot.-Wise Girl**

**Crap! Maybe she wont notice?-Seaweed Brain**

**I don't knooooow! She seems to be looking a bit more at the fact that you have a your dress shirt buttoned up with the wrong holes.-Wise Girl**

**Im screwed. And so is the kids mirror on the playground outside.-Seaweed Brain**

**Nice going stupid.-Wise Girl**

**Anything else I'm missing?-Seaweed Brain**

**A bunch of stuff. Why don't you go to the bathroom and fix yourself while I keep Rachel company?-Wise Girl**

**KK LIFE SAVER BTWS do you still have that link that shows you how to tie a tie because i think that my mom switched them out with ones you have to tie yourself.-Seaweed Brain**

**I remember that. I helped her with that. And give me a sec. -Wise Girl**

**Hey! you know what I prbs deserve it so just save my date.-Seaweed Brain**

I walk over to Rachel. The first thing that she asks me is," Is Percy like this all the time?"

"Actually not, he just fell asleep and woke up late. I remember he did that when he came home from Sea World and he stayed asleep until the dinner the next day. He was four."

"Ok so is he going to be here anytime soon?"

"Yeah he should be here pretty soon!"

"Hey you don't mind if I hang out with you till he comes do you?"

"No seeing as my date isn't here yet either."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah no problem."

*********Fifteen Minutes Later***********

Percy walks in with Luke laughing.

"Hey why did it take you so long?" I asked.

"Oh I lost my way and Luke here was struggling with the flowers and chocolates and gifts so I decided to help him out."

Then Rachel decided to jump into our conversation.

"Hey, Percy!"

He turned towards her and I swear, his jaw dropped so low it went into the basement.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Hey, Percy!"

I turned to look at Rachel and- HOLY GODS OF OLYMPUS SHE LOOKS AMAZING! I mean not as good as Annabeth(yes, unfortunately I haven't grown out of that crush), but she still looked fantastic. She was wearing a dress that was such a dark blue it almost look black, it was sleeveless and had a bow around the waist.

"Wow, Rachel, you look….. amazing!" Oh crap! I made her blush, which brought out her cute freckles even more.

"Thanks" Oh, great now we're just awkwardly staring at eachother.

"ANYWAY!" Annabeth, thankfully, interrupted our awkwardness, "I'm hungry so can we order?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4... This makes me feel accomplished... I hope y'all liked it! Keep being da bomb<strong>


	5. Burning Pictures and Math Projects

**You have my permission to murder us... We SUCK at this fanfiction writing thing **

**Anyway, this chapter takes place a few months after the last and Lukabeth and Perachel are canon *dodges bullets and flying daggers* I know, I know... you don't want it to be canon just wait a few chapters for Percabeth...**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Pictures and Math Projects<strong>

**Chapter 5**

(a couple months later)

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey Annabells! I am so glad your dad gave my dad a job here to work on his construction site" said Luke.

"Well great contractor/construction worker plus amazing architect equals awesomeness! Are we still up for that carnival double date with Percy and Rachel?"

"Yeah totally but if we are going to stay for long then I need to work on my psychology project later. I still have conduct a test and get the results."

"Why won't you tell me what the test is?" I put some whining into that sentence.

"Because I can't trust you not to tell Percy. I swear you two are like two peas in a pod."

"Is somwone a wittle jewous?"

"Alright fine, we are trying to test the tolerance rates of a person with two different intelligence levels. So we are testing Percy for AP, and 2 other people for CP and Honors."

"Funnnnn. Anyway, I gotta go tutor Percy so, see ya"

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss first?" I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting into my car

**Percy's POV**

*omnomnomnomnom*

Blue chocolate chip cookies are literally the … my phone starts to buzz and I hear my ringtone. Which is Annabeth singing:

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swim-_

"Yello?" I know, I know, it's a dumb way to answer my phone, but I feel like it sums me up as a person.

"Hey, Percy, It's Luke."

"Bruuuuuuuh, how you been?"

"aiight, hey I just told Annabeth a fake story of what I'm doing for the psychology project, and I need you to tell me if she tells you."

"Ummm, sure okay… why?"  
>"I'm trying to prove that she'll tell you."<p>

"Oh, she better tell me! We're like two peas in a pod!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Anyway, I gotta go… peace out home dog"

"Alright, byeeeeeee"

That's how most of mine and Luke's conversations go… both in person and not.

*doorbell noise* That must be Annabeth! I still get excited whenever I see her, let's hope I'm over that silly "little" crush by now. _No, idiot, you know you're not over it!_ But I like Rachel now! _You can like two people at a time._ Nope, nope, nope-ity, nope, nope… That wouldn't be fair to Rachel, I really need to get over Annabeth.

"Hey, Sally!" Annabeth's voice interrupts the argument in my head.

"Oh, Annabeth, dear! I've told you at least 10 times that you can just walk in the door! You don't need to knock!" I love my mom. She is the nicest person I know.

"Okay, I'll try to remember next time. Do you know where Percy is?" I felt like this was my turn to enter the conversation. When I walked around the corner and saw her I immediately thought "Nope, not over her yet." Because when I saw her, my heart started beating 10 times faster. She was wearing a Harry Potter shirt with skinny jeans and converse. Her hair was up in the usual ponytail. _Dang, she's beautiful. _Snap out of it! You have a girlfriend! Now quit drooling and say something!

"Hey, Wise Girl! Ready for some biology homework?"

"I guess, but I can't stay long, Luke and I have a math project we need to work on"

"Okie Dokie! But we're still on for tonight, right? I mean, it is Friday" Yes, I've kept up with this tradition throughout the years.

"Yep! Same place, same time."

Oh, and she did tell me what Luke was doing...

**Luke's POV(I know, weird right?)**

I just got off the phone with Percy. I don't know how I feel about the guy yet. I guess I feel a little jealous but can anyone blame me? I mean he has been "with" my girlfriend since practically the age of 2. I hope this doesn't turn out to be one of those things where Annabeth already liked him and used me as a distraction. BUT I try to be friendly. I mean this is also my girlfriend's best friend so if I don't I am probably screwed. Also this time I also have proof that they are two peas in a pod because he just told me that she told him!

Anyway, I decided to take a nap before Annabeth gets here for our math project.

_*1 hour later*_

"Luke! Honey Annabeth came to work on the math project with you" my mom yelled, waking me from my slumber.

"Yeah mom I'm coming"

"Hey Luke!" Annabeth says while I'm walking down the stairs.

"Hey Annabells"

"Let's get stahted!" She used the most babyish voice she could make.

* * *

><p>3 hours and 1 math project later...<p>

" Wheew! Finally finished" I said.

"Yeah! Well I'll submit this in tonight after checking over it later! Are we still up for the carnival with Percy and Rachel?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then I gotta go so see ya later!"

I hear her close the door and I go upstairs and ask my mom: "Hey mom! Can I go to the carnival next week?"

"Sure honey! Just be back by 11:00."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After Annabeth leaves, I take one picture of her from my phone and I print it. It was a normal selfie. I have hundreds of those so I just chose at random. I saw this in a movie once. I was going to burn the picture and flush it away. Of course I was still going to keep the picture on my phone but the printed picture goes down the toilet. Maybe it'll help, maybe it won't. Who knows? It IS worth the try so lets get this right along shall we.

I go downstairs and grab a candle so my mom doesn't get suspicious about me going back into the room with a lighter. When I am safe and sound inside the room, I grab the lighter, light the candle, and walk into the bathroom. I light the corner and drop it into the toilet. BAM! My heart gets punched. I flush. BAM! There it goes again. I sigh and walk out. I tell mom that I am going to bed and I take my iPhone to the bedside table. I put on headphones and crack the windows. I make a fake me in bed and lock the doors. I then carefully proceed to the window and climb out. Once I have left the lawn, I sprint to her house so no one can tell it's me. I knock on her window!

"Psst Annabeth! It's me!" I whisper yelled.

"I can tell get on up here." She said as she lowered the ladder.

I climb it swiftly and then get up into her room where the lights to the house are on. I thought her parents would be asleep. Well not to worry! Me and Annabeth did a thing where one Friday we made these little tiny curtains for underneath the bed so if there was an alert of parent, I would slide underneath and pull all 3 curtains and sit there until it was safe.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Give me just a minute. I have to look over Luke and I's project for Math and then we can get on with tonight. Plus it's your night to pick what we do so take your time."

I decided on watching Finding Nemo in 3D. Then watching funny whisper challenges on youtube. I don't care what she says. Those are freakin' hilarious. Especially the one with Dan, Phil, Louise, and Joe. I am rivaling between that and Tyler and Connor's pick up lines one. I think that I like Dan's better though. I'll ask Annabeth what she thinks and then I should head home or else I'll probably wake up here. Hey I think that the picture thing is working! I haven't even been flustered yet. Annabeth giggles. Well there that goes. Oh well, I guess I will always have that little crush on her...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so we're not promising to update anytime soon... sorry, we're not going to make a promise we can't keep.<strong>

**Please tell us who your favorite youtubers are and your favorite video by them and we'll feature it in a chapter! Also, PLEASE give us ideas! We promise to give you credit for them!**

**Alright see y'all later! Keep being the **


	6. Carnival-aftermath isn't that fun

**Hey guys! This one was 5 1/2 pages... our longest yet! Anyway, Kesha and I are really excited for y'all's reaction to this chapter... Stuffz gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the Percy Jackson Series**

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival-aftermath isn't that fun<strong>

**Chapter 6 **

**Annabeth's POV**

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled.

Oh no! Not now! Not again! I bet it is another fight between him and Rachel. I am going to charge them a fee for having me and Luke help them! I swear this happens over the pettiest of things. He complains that she never has time for him and she says that he spends that time with me and this just goes in a spiral of doom!

"ANNABEEEEETH!" Percy yelled again.

Right when I got downstairs they pelted me with questions and alibis and other stuff you say to persuade people. Why can't they just coexist? If I'm being completely honest, I don't ship them at all! I mean Perachel? What kind of name is that? I mean I liked the idea when it started but now it just doesn't seem to work! Now Percabeth that's a good ship name- wait, what? Since when did I think about that? I stopped having a crush on him long ago! I mean I swear I am like Sherlock when it comes to hiding my emotions! Except I know that the Earth revolves around the Sun! Wait, they're still talking.

"Rachel says I spend waaaay too much time with you! Tell her, she is wrong!"

"Annabeth, you know that I love you and that you are simply amazing but don't you think that in the amount of time Percy spends with you that he has ever seen me once? Like just last Friday, I tried to get him to come to a walk in the park but apparently he was hanging out with you! I just want to have more time with him!"

"Well this is simple! Percy you are not allowed to talk to me for 3 days. In those days you can hang out by yourself or you could go to hang out with Rachel. In those 3 days, you are going to be figuring out a schedule of how you guys are going to do this. Once you guys get in the groove of things, then you guys can stop doing the schedule thing. Ok?"

"Ok, I guess we could try that but doesn't it seem a bit businesslike?" Percy said

"Well yeah, because you guys need to find a way that will work!" I retaliated.

"Percy, I will come over to your house tomorrow at 5:30 so we can work this stuff out! Ok?" Rachel asked.

"It should be fine, I guess." He replied.

"Ok now shoo neither of you two are allowed to talk to me for 3 days!" I said as I shoved them out of the door. On the way Percy whispered to me,"But Annabeth today's Friday and tomorrow is the carnival." I whispered back,"The carnival is fine to talk to me to and I guess we can hang out today because nobody knows about it but just pay some attention to your girlfriend."

After that they both leave and I go back to checking my score constantly on the foreign exchange program to Greece. I hope I made enough to get the program. I mean I love love LOVE Greece. I don't know what it is, maybe the food, maybe the art, maybe the history, or maybe the architecture but I have always wanted to go there! I just couldn't find time between school and preorganized family trips but now I can take the school with me.

I log on to the program. I stare at the screen and where the mailbox is through my window. I then finish some leftover homework and shut my laptop off. I see Percy climb through the window and then it was my turn to pick the Youtube video of the  
>week. I went for Marcus Butler and Tyler Oakley doing impressions on helium. The pirate accent gets me everytime. Then we brought a portable stove<p>

* * *

><p>I get home from school and I check the mailbox. EEEEEK! I got a letter from the program! I race inside the house and open it. Here is what it said:<p>

Dear Annabeth Chase,

We are proud to say that you have been accepted into the HighSchoolAbroad Exchange Program. You also achieved another milestone as well. You were our highest scorer on the test. This means that your trip has the opportunity to be extended for your entire high school career without retesting. If you would like, then this next semester you have the chance to study there in an effort to experiment with your tastes. You also have an all expense paid trip for this next semester.

If not, then you can go next year and your award for highest scorer still stands. However, if you would like to take the classes this upcoming semester, you must contact us by or before the last Friday of this semester. We appreciate the hard work and effort you have put into this and look forward to you spending your school years in Greece.

Sincerely,

C. Hiron**(A/N heh heh)**

Christopher Hiron

I screamed! I don't know what to do! Start packing, I guess. But first, I better show this to Percy oh wait. I can't talk to him. I am not allowed to. Well off to my parents.

"Sweetie that is wonderful! I am so proud of you!" My dad exclaimed.

"I am so shocked! Dad? Can I ask you a question? Should I go this next semester? I mean I will be gone till summer! I will also miss you guys!" I told him.

"Sweetheart I don't think it is wise to not take this opportunity! I mean sure you are going to be gone for 18 weeks but think about it. You could either like Greece or not but once you go next year then you have to stay there for 36 weeks. Plus you got this free once in a lifetime opportunity of not having to retest as well. We will all miss you but do you really think that not seeing us everyday is worth not going to your week. I went for Marcus Butler and Tyler Oakley doing impressions on helium. The pirate accent gets me everytime. Then we brought a portable stove

* * *

><p>I get home from school and I check the mailbox. EEEEEK! I got a letter from the program! I race inside the house and open it. Here is what it said:<p>

Dear Annabeth Chase,

We are proud to say that you have been accepted into the HighSchoolAbroad Exchange Program. You also achieved another milestone as well. You were our highest scorer on the test. This means that your trip has the opportunity to be extended for your entire high school career without retesting. If you would like, then this next semester you have the chance to study there in an effort to experiment with your tastes. You also have an all expense paid trip for this next semester.

If not, then you can go next year and your award for highest scorer still stands. However, if you would like to take the classes this upcoming semester, you must contact us by or before the last Friday of this semester. We appreciate the hard work and effort you have put into this and look forward to you spending your school years in Greece.

Sincerely,

C. Hiron**(A/N heh heh)**

Christopher Hiron

I screamed! I don't know what to do! Start packing, I guess. But first, I better show this to Percy oh wait. I can't talk to him. I am not allowed to. Well off to my parents.

"Sweetie that is wonderful! I am so proud of you!" My dad exclaimed.

"I am so shocked! Dad? Can I ask you a question? Should I go this next semester? I mean I will be gone till summer! I will also miss you guys!" I told him.

"Sweetheart I don't think it is wise to not take this opportunity! I mean sure you are going to be gone for 18 weeks but think about it. You could either like Greece or not but once you go next year then you have to stay there for 36 weeks. Plus you got this free once in a lifetime opportunity of not having to retest as well. We will all miss you but do you really think that not seeing us everyday is worth not going to your week. I went for Marcus Butler and Tyler Oakley doing impressions on helium. The pirate accent gets me everytime. Then we brought a portable stove

* * *

><p>I get home from school and I check the mailbox. EEEEEK! I got a letter from the program! I race inside the house and open it. Here is what it said:<p>

Dear Annabeth Chase,

We are proud to say that you have been accepted into the HighSchoolAbroad Exchange Program. You also achieved another milestone as well. You were our highest scorer on the test. This means that your trip has the opportunity to be extended for your entire high school career without retesting. If you would like, then this next semester you have the chance to study there in an effort to experiment with your tastes. You also have an all expense paid trip for this next semester.

If not, then you can go next year and your award for highest scorer still stands. However, if you would like to take the classes this upcoming semester, you must contact us by or before the last Friday of this semester. We appreciate the hard work and effort you have put into this and look forward to you spending your school years in Greece.

Sincerely,

C. Hiron**(A/N heh heh)**

Christopher Hiron

I screamed! I don't know what to do! Start packing, I guess. But first, I better show this to Percy oh wait. I can't talk to him. I am not allowed to. Well off to my parents.

"Sweetie that is wonderful! I am so proud of you!" My dad exclaimed.

"I am so shocked! Dad? Can I ask you a question? Should I go this next semester? I mean I will be gone till summer! I will also miss you guys!" I told him.

"Sweetheart I don't think it is wise to not take this opportunity! I mean sure you are going to be gone for 18 weeks but think about it. You could either like Greece or not but once you go next year then you have to stay there for 36 weeks. Plus you got this free once in a lifetime opportunity of not having to retest as well. We will all miss you but do you really think that not seeing us everyday is worth not going to your dreams of living there? We all know how to operate Skype too as well sooo you get the picture. But it is ENTIRELY your choice ok?"

"Ok dad! I will see what my friends think and then take this into consideration but to be honest I probably won't go this semester but next year ok? Just don't tell anybody I want to be the first one to tell people."

"Ok sweetheart. Aren't you supposed to be at the carnival in" he checks his watch "30 minutes?"

OMG I totally forgot! I raced upstairs, got my makeup done and then I texted Percy:

Hey Percy do you have the picnic baskets ready? -WiseGirl

Yeah this is so going to patch up my relationship. Do you think that she will mind you guys being there in close proximiotyoou? -Seaweed Brain

Do you mean proximity? -WiseGirl

Shut up and yea. -Seaweed Brain

She shouldn't. I mean for the most part we are kinda out of view. -WiseGirl

Ok and don't forget the blankets and the gifts. REMEMBER TO PUT the necklace in our bin and the watch in your bin. -Seaweed Brain

Don't worry and plus GTG because I still have to get ready. BYEEEEEEE -WiseGirl

I quickly put on my makeup: Smokey eye, nude lipstick, and some concealer. I quickly put on my cerulean strapless dress with the gray bow on the waist seam. Then I finally ran out of the house with my purse and the baskets with the gifts and drive to Percy's to pick him up. Then we went off to the carnival. I told him to leave the fairylights and the food in the car and we will set up later. I decided to tell him and everyone else about Greece at the end of the picnic. We walk in to the admission lines and then meet up with them at the test your strength booth. Luke and Percy tried to get us some humongous panda bears. It didn't work but Rachel and I did get THEM some. Go, three years of volleyball and lacrosse.

Later, I took Rachel to the bathroom and I pretended to accidentally hit my hand and spread a streak of lipstick across my face. I then make an excuse saying that I have some makeup remover in my car and that I redo my makeup in the car.

"Rachel, can you make sure that Luke doesn't leave?"

"Yeah sure!"

"I will be right back!"

I then run to the car and text Percy to come help me. I get the food and the blankets and put them in our designated spots. Percy till then makes sure that the gifts are there and he was practicing his "lines" on how to make it up with Rachel. I started on the fairy lights and then realized that it was almost time to get them here. The park was about to close in 45 minutes and I registered the fact that I was 15 minutes late. I then rushed back to the gates of the carnival, which was closed by now. I told Percy to finish the fairy lights while I ran and grabbed them.

I quickly sped my way to the parking lot. By the time I walked over, I realized that they should have been by the entrance. I walk around and by the corner I see something that I don't believe. Luke and Rachel were kissing! I was so heartbroken that I dropped my purse on accident. I didn't want them to see me. Dang it. Too late. That was when I started to run.

"Annabeth WAIT!" Luke yelled.

I get into the car and drive straight to Percy. Luke tried very hard to keep up behind me. It didn't work very well but I didn't lose them. Three minutes. That was all I had to tell Percy what happened.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth. Why are you in tears?"

"I saw Luke and Rachel kissing!"

"Percy don't listen to her! She is just jealous that our relationship is going so well and the fact that we aren't dependant on her anymore." Rachel retaliated.

"Percy do you actually believe her over me?"

"Ugh...um...Idon'texactlyknow…"

"Well nice to know that you guys are OK with stabbing me in the back!"

I walk out fuming. I slam the car door and drive to the house. Upstairs, I was careful not to make much noise, thus saving humongous lecture from my parents and just a general all out awkward situation. I cry. That is it for the next hour or so. Then I get mad. I slam my hand down on my dresser and one of the papers slip through its magnet and landed on the floor. I pick it up. My exchange program letter. I then decided that I needed some time off of this school year. I mean this last year was junior prom and next year is senior prom so I am not missing much. Maybe I should go. Then I emailed I think? It was asking permission if I could go a bit  
>early… maybe next in three days? I mean it is the Monday that the new semester starts. I packed in case he said yes. I then changed, took off my makeup, god this makeup thing is annoying, and went straight to sleep. The next day, I told Luke that it was over and to never talk to me again. He said that he probably deserved it and that he was happy she did this because he has liked Rachel for a while but didn't know how to tell me. WHAT? News flash for me. I mean I know that I can't do what he does, but can't I atleast tell the signs of an unhealthy relationship? I get a ding on my phone during lunch. Mr. Chiron emailed me back. He said yes! I then told my parents that I was leaving tomorrow. Everything is going as planned. Until Percy walked towards me.<p>

**Rachel's POV(A/N whaaaaaat?)**

Okay, okay… I admit it… I got a little excited when Annabeth asked me to go with Luke. I've liked him for a few weeks, but if I break up with Percy he'd be heartbroken. So I've been causing fights to see if he'd break up with me but no such luck. I mean I wasn't going to admit it Percy if he asked. Do you know how hard and how embarrassing that would be for me? I also kinda don't want to admit it because of Luke. He is just not someone I want to be the cause of my lowest moment in my high school career. Plus do you know how bad I would look? Like seriously. I don't want to be known as the girl who cheated. That is just low. I want him to break up with me so that way I can play it off easily by saying it just wasn't working out with our schedules. Oh yeah did I mention that Luke likes me back?

* * *

><p>Annabeth hasn't been talking to anyone after last night. Maybe I screwed up really badly for them. Oh well.<p>

**Percy's POV**

I can't tell why this sudden outburst between Annabeth. I mean that might be just from all the extra studying she has been doing. Plus, why would Rachel lie to me? We just spent our time in a bonding exercise that SHE asked for. Either way, I then tell Luke to wait with Rachel at the end of school so I can ask her what is up with her. She didn't answer. I can't tell what it is. I give her her space and then walk back. I then abruptly stopped. I listened to what Luke was saying.

"I just broke up with Annabeth."

"Great! Now we just have to find a way for Percy to break up with me."

"I don't see why you can't do it! I mean this thing we have has been going on for a month now!"

"I don't know if I can bring myself to do it though!"

Then they kiss.

"But I can!" I yelled.

They break apart. She gasps. I almost punch Luke. Great. I can't believe that I lost the one person that mattered most, Annabeth. I will try and talk to her tomorrow. Early in the morning. I guess no Friday night tonight, I'll let her calm down.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was Friday night and I was in my room waiting for Percy. He's 2 hours late and my plane leaves at 4 a.m. I guess he must have not heard the voicemail. What am I saying? He is always on his phone.

_*3 hours later*_

"Annabeth, wake up!" I woke from my beautiful slumber to my dad's voice… Percy never came… Which means he chose Rachel over me, even though she was lying. Well now I don't feel as bad about leaving. Who needs him anyway? _You do._ Shut up, inner me.

My dad walks in my room and tells me that we're about to leave.

"Can I just leave this note for Percy real quick? And if he stops by will you give it to him?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Just be fast."

_Percy,_

_I got this amazing opportunity to study in Greece for the next semester. By the time you read this I'll already be gone. I understand why you chose Rachel over me… Don't deny it. You weren't here last night and I can read between the lines. I hope you both will be happy. I might see you over the summer if I decided to come home. I just hope that you understand why I had to do this. _

_I just need to have some time alone and I believe that this is the best way to cope. I might come back for next year but now is just not the right time for me. _

_Goodbye._

_Annabeth_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, now! That was crazy! Well we need y'all to R&amp;R <strong>

**We need ideas! Also please tell us what your favorite youtube video is and we'll put it in a chapter! **

**Keep being da bomb!**


End file.
